Liberator
by Justinfever
Summary: 'The Heiress of The Uchiha', will discover the shocking truth about the entire shinobi world. Aiming for a fullfilling life, or a empty death, she will tread a path toward true justice. Corpses will pile up in her bloodwake. Therefore, the safety of every shinobi is at risk. Yes, human friend and shinobi foe alike will come to know,Sarada Heidegger, 'The Eagle of the West'.
1. Chapter 1

Liberator

 **Chapter 1**

 **Salada Uchiha, 'The Heiress of the Uchiha', is the last daughter of the lithely famed Uchiha clan. Old blood line feuds of the past are born anew, as the struggle between Indra, and Ashura's decedents continues on. In a Nation filled with distortion, and lies, Salada will find her Shinobi way!**

 **The Heiress**

* * *

Salada Uchiha, the heiress of the Uchiha, the last heir of her noble sect, happened to be one of the brightest the clan had ever produced. Despite her low scores in, 'Konoha Historical Studies', she held a B-ranking in Ninjutsu; an A-ranking in Genjutsu, and, an eye popping, remarkable, S-Ranking in Taijutsu.

Yes, the young hawkling's, unnatural abilities were a byproduct from all her extensive training that she received from her loving mother, 'Haruno Sakura'.

Her mama didn't take her father's name, but Sakura did proudly take a monstrous amount of credit for her daughter's academic successes.

Whether it is owed solely to her Uchiha genes or not, Sakura was instrumental in bringing up her girl.

Sasuke, however, was a different story.

Neither Salada, nor Sakura had seen him, Sasuke, for the span of two years now. Despite that fact, Salada couldn't help, but feeling nothing but praising admiration, and unquestioning respect toward her estranged father. Well, In all honesty though, that last part was somewhat of a stretch.

Salada indeed respected the legendary stories about her dad: The great rival of the, 'Seventh Hokage', Uzumaki Naruto. Nothing short of being astutely cunning; Sasuke was also universally acclaimed by his friends, and foes alike. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the lone male of a near extinct clan, was a renowned legend.

Now here's the catcher, having once held a demigod complex, he also happened to be a former international terrorist and an agitating war monger. Ironically enough was the disheartening fact, that the Seventh Hokage's son reminded Salada of all negatives about her estranged father. Yes, Bolt, the jackass, Uzumaki was a religiously pampered, delusional brat.

Bolt almost always got on Salada's nerves.

Boruto, or Bolt, which Salada mockingly called him, was also the class clown. He was an obscuring presence among the academically gifted. The humbled working class accepted his father, Naruto, but not Bolt.

It gets worse.

As every bit that Bolt was a bully, he was equal with his ambitious insanity. When he first introduced himself to the class, Bolt Uzumaki, the spiky haired idiot, roared out loud that he would epically surpass his father.

To become the, 'The One Hokage of Them All', the next sentence he shouted was even more perplexing to Sarada.

 _'It is a destiny that i am destined to achieve. So, all you jokes, my fellow classmates, just roll out the red carpet for me and accept it! Anyone of you that looks to reach this goal will be doing nothing more but wasting your energy! Because it is alone mine and mine alone!'_

At that statement, Salada snorted and gave a manly sigh. So Bolt want to be, _'the One Hokage of Them All?'_ too bad he was currently, _'The Mighty Loser of Them All'_.'

Fortunately, for shinobi sakes, some apples did indeed fall far from the tree. One that fitted this bill happened to also be an Uzumaki clan member.

Surely, this friendly Uzumaki was a bright baby star looking to grow into a red giant.

Although she wasnt presently thought of as prodigy, she was destined to make a multitude of jaws drop one day.

Salada didn't need her sharingan to see it nor did she need her glasses even. Never mind, 'The Mighty Loser of Them All', the 'Fire Cat', Uzumaki Himawari, was primed to become the one thing Sarada wanted out of the academy.

A rival.

* * *

Chapter one end.

AN: Would love your feed back on anything. Plot, Structure, Grammar you name it. Any praise, or even better, criticism will be very welcome.

Till next time though see yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

In a deceptive war, a normal person with the composition makeup that has both the combination of vast beauty, and terrifying deadliness could potentially yield power far more deadly than that of a tailed beast. It is a magnificently immaculate occurrence. However, any moral principles that these individuals hold dear will be eventually lost, forevermore.

Sarada Heidegger-

 **Liberator**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

'Himawari Uzumaki', nicknamed the 'Cat Rabbit.' was the nickname that Salada personally gave Bolts younger sister. Cat, despite having her mother's inherited shyness, performed more Shinobi aptitude Bolt could ever dream of. Himawari also had more humility in a single strain of hair than Bolt had in his entire body. Salada cherished the young cheerfully proactive girl, and Himawari likewise admired Salada.

Her shy demeanor was a magnet for bullies though, and Salada could not stand seeing her getting hurt by the boys. What was even worst for,' The Cat Rabbit', was that her, doofus boneheaded, brother would join in on bullying of his sister.

Salada remembered punching, and kicking most of the bullies onto their butts. Happily, the Uchiha heiress made it her civic duty. This was the root cause for Bolt's growing ire toward Salada. Her constant meddling was quoted by him as being, 'so un-cool', that's the way the spoiled Bolt had taken it. With his entire braggadocios luster, Bolt, could not stand anyone that would remotely contradict his boastful verbosity. Furthermore, it also came from a fatherless, four eyed, freakish girl.

How blasphemously unforgivable, how irritatingly disgusting was, Salada Uchiha.

Bolt hated her.

Ironically enough, Bolt Uzumakis, best friend, Shikadai Nara, new better then to believe in all of Bolt's self diluted assertions and questionable actions.

However you spun it though, there was one universal law in the world that Salada truly believed in, and that was that all boys were, violent loving, brainless puke heads. Moreover, with Woman being the superior gender, Salada had vowed to put the bold print on girl superiority.

Intellectualism and Salada were synonymous. Barbarism was not hers, nor was it prevalent, among any of the girls that grew up to womanhood. Men, war mongering, genocidal impulsive, men were the ones that were indeed the problem within the Shinobi world.

Common place was it that boy's always felt like they were the ones destined, to grow, and shape the world in there, testosterone driven, image. No matter the walk in life, Salada understood that girls, and woman alike, were viewed as nothing more than pretty faces to men.

Boys and men alike sought after, girls, as well as woman, as if they were nothing more than trophies to be won.

During, friendly, sparing sessions, a majority of the girls in the class, would always sit outside the sparing circle. The hormone driven girls would actively, holler out loud, and cheer robustly, for each individual boy they held a preference for. Indeed, although not surprisingly, the boys in kind would respond to such alluring cheer, with adrenaline coursed fighting.

As the boys competed for the girl's attention, it was only fitting that the Kunoichi's were smart enough, to laugh mentally at the absurdity of the boys. Well, at least that's how Salada assumed her gender felt during those lively, eyebrow raising, friendly bouts.

This was the Salada's life. She may have sternly believed in girl superiority, however, her thoughts on the matter would be more or less an afterthought. Even when she fought Bolt's friends she did not take her theories seriously at all. She took it all with a grain of sand.

Until one particular fateful day Salada began to change...

After class, the young Uchiha heiress found herself walking home. The normality of her everyday routine had become dull, and worst of all mind numbingly painful. However, this repetitive walk of lethargy happened to be more exciting today.

A wicked, rem stage waking, lighting storm was approaching.

Swiftly brisk were the heavy storm clouds above the city of Konoha. Covering the dusk sky above, the black puffs moved violently. The presence of the clouds was not dominating the sky due to their frightful cyan colored nature. The frequent lighting burst and roaring thunder was the attention getters.

Undeterred under the raucous thunder, the storm was to shadow Salada at any moment. Strangely enough, when all the people around her scurried about bracing for the momentous monsoon, Salada with calm leisure welcomed it. She felt a brotherly kin, for the radical atmospheric force of nature. Welcoming to her was its ever so fearsome power; Salada happened to greatly envy its boulder splitting, dirt searing potential.

 _'How visually awesome all of this is!'_ Yelped Salada mentally.

Gazing upon the raging gale above her, Salada, the heiress adjusted her glasses. Outwardly reveling in passionate enjoyment, she stopped to watch the wicked streaks of lightning dancing in the heavens above. During one spectacular moment, Salada noticed an electrical stream of energy transformed into that of a shape of a grape stem, brightly showcasing for only a nanosecond.

An incandescent smile developed on her face. While Laughing, Salada raised the palm of her hand over her head just above her eyesight, taking away the awe-inspiring gale above her.

A roaring thunderous boom sounded off.

Surely, a surging lightning bolt struck nearby causing pedestrians within the streets to panic and scatter for shelter.

Salada only laughed some more, and her heart was vigorously pumping all the while.

Yes, the storms chaos was dangerous, yet its unpredictable nature was nothing short but agonizingly alluring to Salada. The Heiress, sedately, kept her attention to her hand.

"Come on fraidy cats, it's only lightning. It may strike with frightening speed, and potentially deliver great destruction, but it is also essential for bringing new life into this world. ", Salada felt her eyes go blank, as a morbid chill ran curiously up her spine.

 _'Lighting, yes, is the harbinger of natural fire that cleanses out the rustic old, and ushers in new youthful life. Yes, to end life it will, but in its wake it will usher in new life. Therefore, divine chaos brings forth universal order!'_

 _'Yes, your power, i am jealous of it all. How i bitterly envy all lighting!'_

* * *

 _AN: Again, very welcoming of criticism._

 _See you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_ _3_

 _Discovery_

* * *

Only lighting itself could respect the sly suddenness that was about to interrupt the Heiresses thought's. Salada, became keenly agitated thanks to an aggressively pinpoint thrust that forcefully pushed her out from her deliberating thought's. With blazing boldness, Salada's acrimony demanded hostile action.

Spinning around momentously, the scorn girl, The Heiress to the Uchiha, hastily formed hand seals.

"All right, who craves a lightning bolt; not delivered from the skies but by my hands, Shanaro!".

A blazing, mold of lightning appeared into the left hand of the scorned Salada. Firmly composed was the heiress as Salada spun on her heels coming into the field of vision of her preemptive assailant.

"Tell me **,** 'Salad dressing! Who stands around like an airheaded nitwit in the middle of a street when the sky is crowded with scary thunder, and terrifying lighting, huh?"

Hatake Kakashi had always told Salada, during any serious altercation, to not waste any of the time given to her to asses her enemy, and her attacker, a narcissistic insulter, was giving her plenty of time to strategies. However, the Heiress of the Uchiha did not head her master's wishes. Salada instead rolled her eyes with annoyance.

 _'Sorry Kakashi, it may not be prudent, but I don't need to form a strategy against this halfwit '_.

Scuffed Salada mentally.

Furthermore, the heiress was sorely disappointed.

 _'Whatever, I guess ill humor you for the ten thousandth time!'_

Salada, the hawkling, relented feeling as if reality was pulling her back into her mundane routine. Oral lectures, paper assignments, shinobi weaponry training, aswell as the walk to the academy and back home; worst of all, Bolts ceaseless bothersome ass.

"Bolt Uzumaki! How surprising that it's you who would happen to clumsily stumble before me at this hour. While considering that this is not the route that leads to your golden mansion, I guess i should presume that you are only fooling yourself. You are here to do what you always do, and that's irritate someone that doesn't openly grovel at your feet. You are as unreadably odd as you are infuriatingly annoying!"

Salada spoke defiantly her adrenaline weaning down all the while.

" What was that now? Hey, you best shut your wordy ass mouth bitch!"

Crying outloud, Boruto as usual felt his short fuse get lit.

 **"** First off, you snobby reclusive bookworm sleaze. My name is Boruto, and I'm not a oddity nor am i annoying! I happen to be the son of the Hokage, and you happen to be looking at the future Kyuudaime!"

The static chakra in the heiresses right hand dissipated to nothing. Salada was not fearful; she felt more intrigued than threatened. Placidly, the Uchiha grinned. Floating in the thermosphere, Salada confidence thick in potance.

 _'What happens next is going to be defined inside a dictionary as, 'All Too Easy'._ _All Too Easy, and under it reads 'Salada owns Bolt, twenty four hours, seven days a week._

Without a trace of fear or reluctance, she began her verbal counterattack. Her onyx eyes, all the while, attentively staring back deeply into Bolt's blue one's.

"Is that so? I suppose only idiotic, childish, losers become Hokage's then? If only your miserable wit's equally matched that big mouth of yours, Mister future Kyuudaime. Now listen to me real good. You know me best for my bluntness Bolt, and all i can say is that you are nothing more than a lazy moron who barely cracked the top ten in the rankings in our class!"

Boruto clenched his fingers into a tight fist while grinding his teeth together _._

 _'She is such an egotistical witch of a girl! That's it, im no longer going to hold back. Nobody make a mockery of me like that, nobody!'_

"Did i hear your right, you half orphaned, book nerd!?", Beginning one of his many essay lengthly tirades, Boruto struck back with ugliness that would make even Orochimaru snicker in delight.

 _'Who does this girl think she is to talk down to me like this anyway? She's destined to be my far second, yes! To being nothing more than my future errand maid!'_

"Let me remind you that there have been seven Kages in the land of fire, and I have the privilege to call one of them my dad, and another my grandfather. The fourth, Minato Namikaze, was my grandpa; he was also known as ,'The Yellow Flash!' He happened to be the greatest Shinobi this village has ever produced. Now, my father, Naruto, is in charge of the village, and city today; he's even surpassed the legend that was Minato! So, like father like son it is only a matter of time before i eventually grab the torch, and surpass my dad! It's written in the stars stupid girl? I'm next in line, HaHa."

"I also happen to have some ultra awesomous history on my side. What do you have, miss S dressing? An abandoned house sitting cow, that you still call mama, who greatly loves to absorb all sorts of forms of abuse from your absant PaPa? What do you feel about your dad that is never home, anyway? Do you not feel sad, do you not feel sick, do you not feel unwanted? Better for you now to realize that your family history is filled with nothing but sorry disappointments, and sore losers that could only dream about being number one.

Salada had no response as Bolt took a breath. The ranting boy did not further wait for Salada's rebuttal opting to continuing on with his nefariousness tongue lashing.

"So, you unwanted half orphaned witch, i suggest for your own saefty that you stay away from me. My families greatness outweighs yours familie's prestige by elephant ton's! Oh yeah, my awesomeness will overshadow your disappointing underachieving ass for sure. And just like that ugly hidden away troll that you call mama along with that bitter bitch loser you dub PaPa, your highest possible achievement in life will be to kneel bitterly as a lowly second to an Uzumaki! The Uchiha are indeed the Uzumaki's bitches. Bitches that we leash, bitches that we train, and bitches that we kill!"

"Yes, your reality is a bitter bitch you sluggish witch!"

At bolts, hate filled, final sentence, Salada's eyesight began to haze. Her once patronizing expression hadnow grown bitterly dark, and hatefully fixated. The tiny veins around her sclera pumped arduously, something was amiss. Along with a decline in Salada's overall vision, she, the heiress, felt a skull splitting ocular migraine quickly form.

Reaching up Salada displaced her glasses while placing a cold,wet shaking hand over her right eye. The disturbed girl, riddled with pestering confusion, questioned the irritating pain that was pulsating from her right aching eye. Speedily, while with debilitating discomfort, she removed her hand from the eye she was cradling. Pressing on Bolt's claim's, the heiress felt her veins constrict throughout her whole body, her heartbeat vibrated painfully, as the life giving muscle pushed rigorously without mercy against her ribcage.

 _' Even if i wander ever darkly in an endless universe that could resist me from abandoning it, I can't, i won't, nor will i let myself fall into utter despair. In the face's of it's unending horror, i smile and whistle without a care.'_

Seemingly out of nowhere, did these words pass across Salada's usually flippant conscience.

 _' Strange... At this moment, father, i feel closer to you then i have ever felt in my life? This feeling, this growing resentment? This power! I feel paralyzed with weakness at this moment, yet i feel a large dormant power within me, as if they're pools of dark chakra deep within my bones! It's almost like I'm a bellowing supervalcano nearing a grand eruption of ungodly proportions! Sasuke, mighty Hawk of Konoha, do you know what is happening to me?'_

Bolt, a spoiled simplistic bastard, would be responsible for triggering the beast within Salada? No! The she Uchiha would not give Bolt any credit for her brooding angst. Indeed, the heiress would confront Bolt. The only thing the blonde bastard did, was guarantee himself an epic ass whooping.

"Pitiful underachievers, you say, Huh? Scum you call all my clansmen?! What evidence do you stand by, or are you just further reinforcing your blabbering foolishness?"

Boruto smiled on with conceit as wet perspiration began to sprinkle all around himself and Salada.

Fellow students; villagers alike ran past the contentious Salada and Bolt, seeking shelter from the coming tempest. Both youth's, equally stubborn but vastly different, stood undeterred despite the expanding gale force that was violently approaching. Yet, another storm was forming between the prodical children of the Uchiha and Uzumaki, the daughter of the hawk; the son of a toad.

Furthermore, this gale born consciously out of iron wills was beyond any competition that mother nature could conjure. Genjutsu also be damned for these's children's heart's of iron were coming together forming a furious hurricane that only demons, and angels would ever dare to dance in.

"Oh, that's right salad dressing.", Boruto pestered on.

"Your daddy's not here to tell you all about the stories of the 'Sage of Six Paths' now, is he?"

Muted was Salada remembering Shino sensei's historical lectures in reference with the 'Sage of Six Paths'. In all studies assigned to the hawkling, it was the history lessons that she gave little thought to. The Sage's, self aggrandizing, story did not sit well with Salada. The Sage was nothing more than a delusional man and not an all powerful deity. Also, In her mind, Salada staunchly concluded that the mystical sage was the ultimate narcissist. Crowning himself on a throne of wisdom, honor, and intellect, the sage had the gull to say whitch individual was destined for greatness or mediocrity?

How gutturally laughable all of this was, to anyone with brain cells at least. A circus clowns back-story was far more interesting to the Heiress of the Uchiha. Through superstitious prophecy the privileged sage lived on, and that's what lost Salada. Any stupidly made up prophecy, that undermined a Shinobi's inalienable rights was brainlessly absurd. Never mind how insulting the Sage was to the universal truth of free-willed individualism, anyone who believed in a pre-destined, fixated fate was a zero in Salada's mind.

Nevertheless, this mentally robotic, insistently moronic, lost boy seemed to believe in this so called immovable providence?! A deity that would see Salada as a lowly distant second, and Bolt the automatic, absolute first. With lightning like speed, it hit Salada. She was now captivated with the past, and as sadly ironic as it was, this twit, Bolt UzuSUKI was the reason why. The paradoxing satire of that very notion was mortally absurd, and Salada would never admit it to anyone, this she vowed vehemently!

Boruto pointed an overconfident finger at Salada as a thunderous bolt of lightning struck somewhere in the city of Konoha. Meanwhile, down the empty wind-filling streets, a well-respected Sensei came within the presence of the feuding students. He, the gifted Hokage level Shinobi, hid about in the shadows of a swaying tree. Ease dropping without giving away his commanding presence, the clansman leered on conscientiously. As dangerous as the situation seemed to be, the grown man restrained himself. For at that moment, enthusiastic curiosity was rulling over his better judgment.

With boldness lacing with cockiness that refused to abandon him, jolted was the Bolt.

"Take a long look in the mirror; than a good look at me salad dressing! We are evidence. I'm superior, and you're weaker; my father a winner, your Papa a loser. And with a prosperous future deep in my pocket, you're doomed to lose, and you are going to fall. You will be the last of your crazed clan; that's not saying much considering how weak, and pathetic the Uchiha really are... I'm sorry, HOW WEAK THEY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN! So, why don't you disappear from my face before I decided to speed up the wheels of time. To were i reach the part where I pound your skull into the concrete floor. You tragic Bimbo, you four eyed pig, I hope you bring my destiny to the presen-".

Before the slanderous son of the Hokage could rant on any further, a potently robust foot to the face stoped him dead in his tracks. The heiresses austere nature was coming out of her with fantastical result's,yet it was Bolt's antagonizing inclination that triggered her. The hawkling's outside features showcased a Salada that was focused; Inside the heiresses heart was darkening while she lost contorl. Amiss to her was her hidden behemoth strength.

Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Itachi could see it even from beyond their graves.

Salada Uchiha's fritening strength was begining to stir!

Salada, the last feminine Uchiha, was now losing her well renowned discipline; the hellfire rage inside her was mobilizing an imfamous infernal beast! Stunned was Boruto, however his lofty endurance, and meticulous response time stayed true to his father's and grandfather's renowned name's. Sharply, the striken boy, swung his arms up swiftly catching Salada Uchiha! Boruto emitted a patronizing grin that hinted at anything other than playfulness as he countered his female aggressor.

"No matter how far you dangle from the branches of your family's tree. You will only improve your chances from nothing to nothing! Your stubborn female rationale when faced against me will only make your defeat that much more dellicious. It's been carved in stone, yes! _YOU ARE ALLREADY DEFEATED!_ "

"BELIEVE THAT!"

With a momentous swing, Boruto flung Salada, like a rag doll, into the stone wall fixed on the streets edge.

The heiress proceded to strenuously fall and awkwardly ground herself on top of a slippery garbage disposal lid. Salada went limp in shock achingly slidding off the top of the nasty lid. Gracelessly, the Uchiha heiress crashed onto the detailed ground below her. From the the garbage lid, that Salada fell from, a wet pool of smelly sludge and rotting matter flowed distastefully onto youth's face. The horrid smell was beyond vomit inducing; Salada willfully forced herself to only gag. In appearance, her slime covered face was nearing cherry red. The shocking humiliation was as seldomly alien as it was humiliatingly sickening to her, the brooding heiress.

In the fall her glasses fell off;they were now mangled and broken. Struggling to focus her muddy vision, Salada took note of the burgeoning torment developing in her right eye.

The sickly heiress looked up as Boruto faced her. Now nearly midnight dark was the sky, so the humiliated Uchiha could not even make out anything at all. Yet, In her field of blurred vision, a lightning bolt illuminated a boastful Bolt. As the hokage's son stood without any fear, the wicked storm that generated vast amounts of lighting seemed to add a element of affirmed strength to Bolt.

In one of the storm's brief illumination's, Salada squintingly made out the Uzumaki's extended out arms. Holding his wet fist's outwardly, both of his thumbs could be seen pointing downward.

Riledly reinvigorated, Salada briskly spun up her legs hastily, promptly finding her footing on the ground in a blink of an eye. With all her agility backed with anger, the heated heiress solidly pressed the cocky Bolt. The hawkling's mighty Taijutsu prowess was now being put into full display for all the ugly storm to wickedly showcase. She, the scorn teen, abandoned her stoic stature, for it was washed away in a sea of unhinged rage. However, the angered heiress was not using her greatest asset anymore. Her logically sound mind.

Rapidly lambasting the blonde haired bully before her, with chakra latent punches, Salada impulsivly attacked Bolt with all but total reckless abandonment. Sakura's daughter, true to her mother's name, molded her chakra to designed perfection.

However, the hawkling's energetic counter attack's quickly ended due to startled shock. What rose the uncanny distrubance within Salada, was the fact that Bolt despite being thickly assaulted held a, strong willed, impassively snarky smile?! Even after easily getting a bloody nose and bloodstained lip, Bolt's cavalier frame of mind remained intact. Naruto's son would now demonstrate further his grand ease perfectly by antagonizing Salada even further with more of his abhorrent verbal provocation's.

"Let me tell you something my mother once told me!", Spoke the self aggrandizing Boruto.

"Her cousin; my uncle, Neji, told her destiny could not be changed, and that it had been decided for us all at the moment of birth's! So, go ahead. You light-headed, salad cunt dressing, bimbo bookworm! Strike me with all the force, and anger in this world. Do all you can to push me to the brink. Try to beat me down to the point where my bones should splinter through my skin. Because when all that does not comes to past, i will be proven correct, and you will know that you are cursed to chase my shadow for all time. You useless beta bitch chasing me the alpha wolf. Yes, that unfair weight will be yours to carry forever. Sweet heart, your sad destiny of being nothing more than a glorified stepping stone for greater men started before you even existed!"

Salada, was no longer outwardly composed. The Uchiha face's exhibited all the disgust she could willfully muster. The heiress was ready to take her training wheels off, and bear her sharp talon's deep into her adversary's blue eye's. Any Shinobi with a double digit IQ could see through Bolt's bombastic idiocy. Yet, the bad news was that the Uzumaki was indeed getting under Salada's skin deeply. A wrong move within her personal space could sink her sanity completely.

Bolt, unknowingly, was not plucking the feathers off a hapless chick. The blonde bully,dangerously, was ruffling the feathers of a perilous hawk!

"You see you brunette flower, all the prophetic knowledge in which uncle Neji spoke is indeed so true. It's all backed up, and further made true by all the stories of your people! Your family history has no shortage of epic loser's! I bet you a finely crafted Kunai you see it now, Salada; you are most certainly no different from all those historical loser's. You are going to lose your greatest battles in life; blandness will be your eternal company. Settled down bitterly, with nothing but mediocrity to greet you on a daily basis. Just like how Indra, Madara, and your daddy ended up. Such pitiful flops that they all are. All of them living on with shattered resolve, lingering on with dishonoring shame! SHAME, SHAME, SHAME, SHAMEEE!. Shame that they all wimpingly fell to their knee's. Such submissive humbleness was the death of their killer instincts, their inherited great white shark teeth being shattered due to the impossible odds before them. And like them before you, you will kneel and take up their role as a pathetic bitch! That will be the height of your un-glorified destiny, a kings plaything, a captive jester made only for my entertainment!"

Boruto did not stir or change in complexion, nor did he worry or care over Salada's coming rebuttal. Proudly he stood, without a hint of uneasiness in his voice. Bolt Uzumaki believed everything he said. And this preemptively praised, self absorb, innately pompous, Uchiha girl needed to hear all of it.

'She make me sick this deplorable _witch with glasses. This facade. This act of self importance. It stops now! I stop it now! She's not worthy to walk around the way that she does. Especially in front of me, a true born clansmen of the Hyuuga; a son of the Uzumaki!'_

"When you look up in defeat once you're on your knees, I can't wait to speculate how you'll feel! I know that the weakest of Senju children could easily overcome you, Salada. A far, removed,deluded line of six generations of Uzumaki would overcome you by mountain height's. To grow from weakest too just weak, from a disgusting crawling maggot to a pesky shit eating fly. Yeah, that sad, but that is your limit of your potential, really. You, indeed, have a thumb size amount of sympathy from me.

Salada, enraged, felt her ocular pain double in her left eye and triple in her right one. Rage swelled in her heart as an unearthing beast rose from within the heiress. Bolt had nourished, with great success, the growth of something far more fierce than a tailed beast. A scorn girl? No! It was far worse. Could Bolt, with great negligence, have triggered the first developing stages of a grand Uchiha war chieftain?

Salada felt a rapacious thirst that she had never before in her short life. A terrible, emotional, frightful passion was now prosperously thriving within her. Furthormore, despite feeling humiliated and mocked, she felt a colossal amount of fortitude begin to cultivate beneath her goose bumped skin.

' _Did Bolt, without the electricity, really believe just because he was Naruto's son that he could speak in such a matter to anyone so cruely? JUST WHAT IN THE HECK WAS HE RANTING AND RATHING ABOUT ANYWAY?_ '.

As Bolt came arm lengths away from Salada, he continued to not hold back his hurtful rhetoric. Salada's right eyelid condition had now reached an impasse that would call for a medical shinobi to treat her at a hospital. It looked like Salada was having an ugly seizure. The throbing pain the Uchiha felt in her eye almost made the heiress wish she would pass out.

Her Ire for Bolt kept her from losing herself to the pain though, the pain, however, would only grow as the hokage's son continued on.

"Who knows? You may end up like your mom, and become a handy-dandy trophy housewife that only knows how to comply with the words, "Yes", "Please", "No", and "Come". Now, my brunette dope, **KISS ME** , and see if you're worthy of being my stepping stone and future homemaker destined too rub my sore back and aching feet!"

Leaning in harshly, Boruto caught Salada's mouth with his. Utterly stunned by Bolt's perverse action, Salada felt as if her head was about to explode. The bully's lips were queerly warm with a hint of suspicious wetness.

' _Oh, no you don't! how dare you! HOW BARBARICALLY DETESTING!_ '

With a dragons roar, a Queenly beast hollered inside Salada with all it's vocal fury. It was demanding the heiress into taking lethal action against the yellow haired dim-witt; she could not disobey. Skipping back swiftly, the fiery heiress delivered a blunt kick directly onto Bolt's unguarded groin. The young bully stumbled back with unbearable pain written on his face.

At Salada's returned affection, Bolt screeched out loudly, and deeply, giving off a yelp, reminiscent to an aggrieeved puppy. While caressing his vexed crotch, Bolt took his eyes off his preemptive attacker; giving the Uchihaess an enormous opening.

Beyond scorned and nearly blind, Salada Uchiha now had the wonderous opportunity to rid the world of a blonde haired imbecile!. With agility latent posturing motion's, Salada then rapidly,skillfully preformed hand seals. As lighting formed into her domiant hand, the vastly offended Kunoichi rushed onward with the very real intent to end Bolt's life.

Looking to, once and for all, prove all of Bolt's historical proclamation's wrong, Salada aggressively extended her chakra covered right fist forward. This blonde disease, by Salada Uchiha's blazing fist, would receive the due payment for all of his unprincipled wickedness! All the while, however, Salada felt as if a splintering piece of wood was embedded deeply within her right eye socket. Nevertheless, Salada comsumed by her chaotic rage, ignored the astronomical agony that had grown in her eye. The rage fixsated the heiress, and she was perfectly poised to deliver the rock shaving death blow! Yes, not even the jet black flames of Amateratsu could shake her as Salada let out a unseemly howl.

"Now, BOY! It's time _YOU_ listen! YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO FALL AWAY FROM _MY_ PRESENCE. YOUR SELF AGGRANDIZING CRACKPOT THEORIES,OF MYSTICAL HIERARCHIES, FALLEN GOD'S, AND DEVINE NEPOTISTIC IMMUNITY ENDS. BY MY HAND!"

As Boruto stood up, his momentarily misty vision caught view of Salada's, rock cutting,chakra filled hand. Stunned was Bolt, as the lighting charged hand came just inches away from hitting him on his frown line. Boruto felt an unwelcoming cool sickness chill him to his very bone marrow; for the first time in his young life, the Uzumaki boy felt something dreadful. Boruto felt as if an apocalyptic servant of death had come before him, was death now claiming him? Was he, the destined child, now experiencing profound fear? Was this the emotion Shinobi's felt just before they were about to die!?

With a screaming hand filled with titanium piercing force, the contentious hawkling melded with the physical storm around her. It comforted Salada, and betrayed it's objectiveness by allying with hawkling, the ever so scorn prodigy. Salada's Uchiha horrically intimidating demonic eyes shined fiercely through the unmitigated darkness. A lighting strike welcomed Boruto's eyes to the heiresses devilish eyes, and her equally beastly face. Yes, Salada Uchiha, the all but reclusive bookworm, was matching the intimidating aura that Madara Uchiha once showcased so regularly on the fields of battle. Pitifully weak, hopelessly broken, and utterly lost she was not. Perversely tough, indisputable vigorous, and horrifyingly able, she was...

Emanating a Shinobi coveted battle inclination, Salada became a fearsome monster,one that had the fitting mettle to destroy countries and stir up Tsunami's. Anyone that desired a fearless faculty power would surely envy the sole Uchiha female at that moment. The heiress, unknowingly with unparalleled skill, exhibited the fabled theatrics of famed villain's of the past.

What in the holy name of the 'Sage of Six Path's', did Boruto unleash upon the world? Was this the real Salada Uchiha? A frightful beast of a girl? A BUDING GOLIATH OF THE UCHIHA?! Could Boruto be peering into the ocean depths of the truest side of her soul? If that sentiment held any truth, then this 'she goliath' was hiding a force of bombastic physicality that could make sky covering hurricanes, and land shaping earthquakes pause with envy! Unbridled from her restraints, nobody in the shinobi world could match the she goliath's crazed fury. And with this covted power, most surely, Salada sought to inflict unbearable pain, and to Boruto's own realized terror, certain death!

 _'Wh...WHA...What the heck? What am i seeing right now?_ '

Boruto felt younger than his annoying sister, shamefully cowering, finding himself treasuring the one thing that his sister wanted most. Yes, right now Boruto wanted nothing else but his mommy.

Lady Uchiha, all of her bitter rage, melancholic angst, and bitter sorrow blended into one fiery combative force. She, even worst, was perfectly synching with the lighting storm around her, as if she held a charismatic link with the hellish monsoon?

 _'Could this be the curse of Darkness?_ '

Frozen with paralyzed fear, Boruto found himself too terrified to counter all the forces that were now solely allied with Salada Uchiha!

 **"** What the heck is this attack, and is she expressing right now the Uchiha hatred that dad mentioned that one time before dinner time?"

Boruto, to his monumental delight, would have the chance to think on all these's issue's further. A decorated Jounin jumped in intervening just in time to save Boruto from Salada's lethal attack. With an authoritative viced grip, the praised Jounin took hold of Salada's wrist; her iconic attack seized to nothing the moment the Jounin took grip of her hand. Right away, the air around the three shinobi gave off a light crackle witch was quickly followed by an ear deafening boom that blew out spherically in shape, due to rain it came into contact with. The ground directly below Salada's feet splintered, four meters out, in every which direction with wet dirt and splintered rocks rocketing momentously upward.

The tyrant of a girl shot a hatefully contorted face up with anything but surprise on her nothing but questioning rage, the heiress did not feel any nervousness due to the jounin's felt like she had been defied by an annoying subject did not matter to her if, her disquieting mother Sakura, or that ever so annoying meddlesome ANBU agent had come to stop her themselve's. She, the placid introvert bookworm, was now drowning in a sea of hatred. And her hatred called for Bolt's. Restitution should not be denyed...

The hawklings sharp fangs were protracted ready to savagely claw, and ready to do far more than viciously scar. She would certainly not break, nor frightfully bend. From this moment on in her life, weakness would be an afterthought. To stop this, newly birthed fortitude, she would have to have all her bones shattered and crushed into dust. She was bound to her hate filled will, yet would find the wit's and discipline to crush anyone that sat in the way of her ambition's. Still, this new flower that bloomed within her was a babe. However, it would sooner or later grow into a carnivorous plant hungering to devour anyone and anything that would deny her of her goal's.

"Salada Uchiha! How irresponsible of you to even think of using this dangerous technique on a fellow classmate?!"

Pulling her hand away firmly, Salada sneered at her sensei that had blunted her attack that was laced with retribution. His scolding, adulterously pretentious ass, fueled the black fire's of hate within her, amplifying it to mountain height's.

"Konohamaru sensei?"

Boruto squealed. The nervous blonde sprung back to his normal demeanor humorously fearing the Jounin adult over the blood thirsty Uchiha.

The smiling; giggling that came about from Naruto's son added a shade of unwelcomed awkwardness to the vastly serious situation. It was deathly out of place, ironically nothing could be more ordinary, or more naturesque of him. Trying all he could to formally greet his Sensei, Boruto struggled to find the proper words.

"HEY, Hey, Yea..Yeeee, Yeahhhhh... Sensei!

Thanks for lending me a handellll! Yeah a handel to getting a handel of Salad dressing here!... Umm yeah, bad joke. Ummmmm? Where you enjoying this wondrous weather over there in the dark over their by the tree's?"

Konohamaru sneered doefully down at the attention seeking applicant brat that happend to be the seventh Hokage's son. From upon his face, only anger and disappointment could fully be read upon it. His stern tone to come would have made the fifth Hokage proud with its unsettling regulation. Konohamaru did not have a kind friendship with the,Boruto Uzumaki, boy like he did with the boy's father.

So, it was easy to say that the robust Sarutobi chieftain did not cater to Boruto's ego either. Boruto always automatically assumed he would get the treatment his father had earned himself, an artless naivity to say the least. Much to Boruto's indignation however, 'Salada Uchiha', was indeed Sarutobi Konohamaru most prized pupil and favorite student bar none. Konoharmaru, the lackey of the ultimate chump Naruto, had looked up to that knucklehead enough in his life. Salada, an analytical genius who matched Minato's potential, deserved all Konohamaru's praise, and the entire villages recognition.

Lashing out lethally with anger, the Sarutobi clansman began to viciously scold Boruto.

"HOW DARE you, Boruto UZUMAKI?! How could you speak in such a demeaning hateful matter, and too one of our villages top prodigies! A girl deserving nothing but the utmost respect from the entire City OF GREATER KONOHA!? What would the Seventh Hokage, YOUR FATHER, THINK? **!** "

Boruto straightened up as his nerves tingled nervously throughout his body terrified about possibly facing his father directly.

If there was one person he would cower in when confessing his deeds, it was his father, the great bushin cape man!.

 **"** Ohhhhh,NOOOO! Please Sarutobi Sensei! don't tell my mom, and my dad about this, please! Dad will KILL ME, and mom will argue badly with him again! It's too embarrassing to bear for me i can't take it!"

Konohamaru's frightful face lessened with his deathly eyes following as well. The youthful Sensei, had to realize that Boruto was still,indeed, very young, and was not fully capable of understanding what he was really saying. But, this was the last time the Sarutobi leader would be so gracious to Boruto!

"Alright Boruto. I'm patient enough and willing to keep this under wraps, FOR _this one time at least_!But you must genuinely apologize at this moment too Salada, and be a kind hearted boy and walk her home with me!"

Boruto stepped forward with his arms extended with both of his hands readying to clench with irritation; his teeth all but grinding out of reluctance. The Hokage's lone son was aching to protest, but caught himself in a deep stare with the powerful Sarutobi clansmen. Boruto blinked, and with a grand sigh kicked a foot in a pouting manner.

"Yes Sensei i understand."

With sheer dismay, Konohamaru rattled his head.

 _' Man, the nerve of this kid, just as stubborn as his old man, worst thing is he's not nearly as likable as Naruto was at his age. It is really a shame that he's this spoiled rotten. I cant help but to be afraid for both these's kid's. They both dont have the best parent's in the world. Especially Salada. I have my work cut for me with these two for sure.'_

Konohamaru's bothered posture now turned to the dirtied and intrepid Salada. His blatant concerns for Boruto were easily comparable with his concealed worries for Salada.

' _Kakashi's signature lighting cutting technique? So, was she really just playing around? No afraid not, that's senselessly unsophisticated of me. Salada was definitely aiming to kill Boruto! She in fact deserves far more than a scolding from me, But i have to approach this carefully. After all, she's indeed the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke. The very man that nearly brought the shinobi world under his boot and heel.'_

 _'Why naruto, WHY! Why didn't you just end Sasuke's pathetic life when you had the chance?!'_

 _While Sarutobi Konohamaru let his morbid thoughts depart, he now looked to thread the needle when approaching the heiress of the Uchiha._

"And as for you, Salada! Did the Sixth take it upon himself to teach you that dangerous technique before seeking my approval first? This A-rank Ninjutsu is far too dangerous to just blazingly flash around in a friendly sparring fi-"

However, as Konohamaru turned to directly face his prized student, the Taijutsu genius, Salada had silently slipped away without even a foot print to be heard. Boruto laughed out loud forgetting the fragile situation he was in arrogantly letting his mouth run wild without a care in the world.

 **"** Typical for a Uchiha to scurry away when confronted with bad music, and knowing her family's history she'd probably be planning on causing more problems in the village than good. Such stupid traits. Whatever, she is an Indra decendant afterall. I believe that she may want to flood all the lands with the people's blood if she could. With her inherited hatred, that is. I can see it now sensei, The very day she gets sentenced to exile, or sent to the gallows by father or mys-"

Re-angered, Konohamaru took Boruto by the ear making sure to not let the pompous brat speak another rotten word. As he began to drag the slick haired boy home, painful yelps rushed out of the Boruto's throat. While flailing, kicking, and screaming Boruto seemed surprised by his Sensei's harsh treatment.

The beyond frustrated Jounin instructor decided to deal with the potential enigma that involved his prized student for another day. More importantly, Konohamaru had a bone to pick with Kakashi!

 _'Lord Sixth, have better have a splendid reason for teaching another Uchiha THAT DAMN JUTSU!'_

* * *

Walking through the raging hell storm around her, Salada ignored the vicious coldness that the gusting winds were carrying. Soaked from head to toe, the proud prodigy had been striding in a lackadaisical pace for over an hour. The rain every so often would come in sideways with a bitterly unyielding, punishingly unrelenting, solid sharpness. The bee stinging like rain the wind delivered seemed to mock Salada for being so uncaring of her surrounding's. The mentally exhausted Uchiha did not heed the numbing pain any longer, nor did she fear the possibility of catching a cold or worst a fever. This thunderstorm, this substantial deluge, this mother nature conjured weak ass bitch was dwarfed by the hellfire tornado that was currently spining wildly turbulent within her.

The lighting lit the heiresses darkened path as the frequency of the bolts could now equate to her having a diming flashlight guide her. She would be welcomed back into the pitch black moment's later though.

No Darkness was incredibly relaxing to the hawkling. The soothing nature it gave her even helped reduce Salada's vengeful spite. It quickly became a second home to her, and she begged the question of why? Her trouble's, it seemed, could be properly counseled in the darknesses endless abyss.

A morbid expression gradually swelled upon Salada's face. An originally unique look to say the least. The ghostly haunted expresiveness of it would chase anyone her age away and somehow Salada knew it. Just thinking of Boruto seeing her like this, to Salada's pleasure, was wonderful. The blonde chicken would most assuredly be the first one to cower before her and quickly run away in a yellow streak.

"The prince of Konoha, Boruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of this great village and city, Ha! What was that egocentric privileged nimrod problem with me in the first place anyway's? And what was that destiny foolishness he kept blabbering about too? Did i really miss that much from both the 'Konoha Deity', and 'Shinobi World Historical Studies' course's?"

With her curiosity deepening, Salada savagely bit down on her lower lip.

 _' Moreover, what would any of it have to do with my family and Bolt's family?'_

Coming upon a street crossing, Salada took a left turn down an all too familiar boulevard.

The hawkling could easily make out the multiple lights that beamed brightly from the window's of her home. Not harboring any delight in dealing with her annoying half gene supplier, Salada strode on by her mother's house. The warmth of the heiresses bed could never trump her curiosty, not when it was blooming. Walking a couple more blocks, she reached Konoha's forgotten district. The Scarcely visited, and decaying Uchiha neighborhood...

Unkempt lawns, cracked streets, and decaying sign's; with vines creeping upward on all the ghost house's foundation's, the Uchiha district had fallen from all it's prideful grace. Walking down the once blood bathed streets, the heiress began to question what it was like for her father to witness the post horror's of the Uchiha massacre.

 _'What kind of trauma are you perhaps still burdened with father? Can you possibly have everlasting trauma, or has mother genuinely brought your heart to ease?'_

Sakura had told Salada a pathetic abridged version of the slaughter. Her mother, the non-Uchiha, surely held back the full story by just telling Salada it was all bad politics that lead to mighty clans near extinction.

Politic's to Salada was always an afterthought, and she felt that governance was a waste of time for anyone with any kind of Shinobi talent, now though...?,

 _'Could there be a connection between greatness, the Kage's, and this ridiculously supposed divine destiny? WAIT! The Uchiha massacre? Was this all...?! NO, I CANT BELIEVE SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS! IT ALL REEKS OF NEFARIOUSLY NATURED BULLCRAP. I CANT LOGICALLY COMPREHEND ANY OF IT! THIS LAME DUCK LEGENED IS NOTHING BUT A WILL DESTROYING, SOUL MURDERING, CANCEROUS JOKE THAT SICK IDEOLOGICAL PEN PUSHERS CALL TRUTH.'_

Salada's screaming analytical mind was interrupted by a overly feminine voice that pierced through the rage of the storm's. The lighting storm of the physical world, and the storm of question's inside Salada's mind.

"Salada! Salada dear! Good heavens. Is that you!?"

The disgruntled hawkling turned around to see someone wearing a yellow raincoat that was quickly coming up to her. With disquiet wonderment, the motherly figure looked more than worried. Once she came arms length away from Salada, the heiress made out the tired rain coated figure's face. The pink haired woman's mood had a mixture of high anxiety, lofty uncertainty, and a smidge of anger.

 _'Let her keep her childish anxieties to herself. I won't let myself be influanced by it'_

Salada mentally demanded of herself.

 _'You can be the benevolent or despotic monarch of all that mental weakness, Sakura! Just get that loathsome crap out of my face!'_

Salada sighed as her mother embraced her harshly with questionable uneasiness. The pink haired woman had finally found her daughter, the glorified housewife of Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

" What the heck are you doing out here with the weather like this. Aren't you freezing?! It's storming like crap out here, and you could cold a catch! I mean, catch a cold! Salada, baby, Don't you understand how worried i was when you didn't arrive at the house when you normally do!"

'You _idiotic floozy. You know perfectly well, that i have never been sick in my entire life. The only thing that sickens me, is all of this damned pampering of yours, and you even suck at that too!'_

With her anger not melting away, even with her mother's comforting presence, Salada turned her head sharply away from Sakura's.

"All my life you've held back a lot from me mother, probably because you believe I'm too young to talk about anything on a mature level, yet as annoying as that is, i cope with it. More importantly, Sakura Haruno, how much have you been purposely deceiving me of the truth. Just what are you hiding from me, huh?!"

Sakura felt an incredible amount of shock induction, never once hearing Salada refer to her with such anger possessed ambiguity?

The bothered parent responded kindly by gently taking Salada's cheeks into her warm hands. Sakura than turned Salada's face gently so she could view her daughters eyes.

"Sweetheart, what happened today? Did Boruto bother you again, or was the sixth late today for your early morning training sessio-?"

A flashback came into her mind, and for a brief moment Sakura felt close to her husband once again.

 _'She is not meant to live in peace, my clan was never meant to live in peaceful time's. I may seem like a fully reformed man Sakura, but i still to this day struggle with embracing peace over revenge. I can only pray that she's never dealt a hand that would lead her down a path like mine. But i cant accept that she is just an average girl. She's my daughter, an Uchiha, an heiress that could lay claim to this world.'_

After a long lasting lightning bolt lit up the sky above, Sakura looked upon her daughters now illuminated face. The concerned mother was taken aback with elated astonishment. Salada's glasses were missing; her irises were crimson with streaking black symmetrical circles that sat in the middle of both of them.

Salada's left eye iris had two tomoes that were asymmetrical to one another that laid on the irises also new black circler shape! Moreover, her right eye iris had three tomoes sitting on its own circler shape! Pools of blood were forming on the edge of her daughter's right eye; thankfully there wasn't enough of the red liquid to spill outwardly down Salada's cheek.

With motherly instinct kicking away her shock to the wayside, Sakura took full control of herself emotionally. The treacherously worried, yet happily masked, mother found it prudent to ignore her daughter's newly created Sharingan's. Shaking her head, Sakura gently pulled an openly irritated Salada into her overly large yellow rain coat.

Walking lightly and taking things slowly, Sakura began to try an perk up her daughters disturbing attitude.

"We can talk about everything that is bothering you later, hun. Let's just get you out of this rain it's freezing out. Once we get back home, I'll cook some of your favorite curry soup."

Salada did not notice, but Sakura looked off to the side as she struggled to hide her petrified face. The medical Shinobi's questioning fear filled face, could clearly be seen due to the numerously luminous lighting streak's in the thunderous clouds above.

All of Sakura's reassurance fell on uncaring ears as Salada covered her right eye that was aching far more than her left one. Counseling herself mentally, the all but angst tween felt her mom's warm body pressed close to her's; she noted how for the first time in her life how unwelcoming her mother's presence was to her.

 _'The dark, the ever so welcoming light drowning abyss. It's cold boundlessness with all of it's supposed eternal complications. It is terrifying, yet it has ripped me away and claimed me as it's secondary tenant. I find it dreamily soothing, and i feel it will miss my absents when i go to wondering back into the light. And while i'm gone, it will patiently await my return. I have never understood it, and i have dismissed it with adolescent feelings of pompous weakness. Has there always been a reason for this? I never cared about it not until now, and i am going to get the answer to why. So, Sakura. How will you answer, and how will Sasuke answer? and this so-called pre-planned destiny that is supposedly written in the stars. What facts, if any, come from this curious legend of Hagoromo!?'_

If Bolt's words even had a small amount of truth, then the heiress of the Uchiha would find out.

 _'I will know. If the gods can witness us all from the heavens above, than they best keep their keen eye's, and pristine ears fixed especially onto me!'_

Screaming this newly formed proclamation mentally, Salada felt a momentous persistence tear down all the obstacles in front of her. Once the hawkling set her sights on something she would get it. Not the highest freezing mountain; deepest darkest sea, or her estranged untrusting parental figures would stop her.

Her thoughts, that were fueled by anger, felt as if they could materialize through the sweltering tingling chakra that was hidden deep beneath her skin. As Salada glared forward, her hand fell to her side not feeling the need to caress her right eye any longer. Another bolt of lightning struck giving her the sight to see her families famed crest at the walkway exit, of the once bitterly segregated Uchiha suburb. Prodigiously did her viewpoint cultivate as she oddly noted that something was off with her eyesight. For stingingly exquisite was her perception now.

With inner determination overriding any of her naive thoughts, Salada sternly rectified her baffled form. She felt the beginnings of an awakening within her. At this monumental moment, the weakened internal glass inside her began to crack all around their hardy seams. A blazing atypical inferno ignited her chakra as it began to speak to Salada Uchiha as it never had before in her short life. Metamorphosing from a pragmatic bookworm owl, to a vengefully impulsive hydra, the hawkling could not help but to delightfully relish the characteristic evolution that was taking place within her.

Salada Uchiha, was going to delve deeply in all the vast history's, and all the mysterious lore's of Konoha and seek the truth. She then promised herself one thing above all, that she would no longer register to any shinobi ideology, their sick indoctrinating practices had become all so clear to the angered hawkling. She could only trust herself and her own finding's, and not surrender herself to something as flagrantly superstitious as the so called, 'Will of Fire'. The heiresses Uchiha blood was lit; her mind justly tilted and acutely aimed; ready to uncover and discover. At that moment, all the glass of ignorance shattered into a million pieces within Salada's storming conscience.

 _'I evolve now! I live for me, and only me. I will, stubbornly, not let my rivals entertain themselves with the notion that i can be overcome decisively! I won't allow the Sixth to deter me, or let the Seventh guilt me. With godly augmented prowess, i will not allow my migratory father, or my feeble minded mother stand in my way!'_

As Sakura walked her daughter down the wet streets of Konoha village, a hidden shadowy outlining figure in a tree just above the rotting Uchiha village billboard, jumped down onto the empty street. The well armored; masked Shinobi with long wet swaying hair stood, far between the slowly shrinking figures of the mother and daughter. The ANBU agent's head moved slowly downward, the elite Shinobi's body was frigid, and shaking as raindrops pummeled the praised elite; one of the Hokage's personal guards.

Fists now clenched with palms that were filled with cool wet moisture, the elite ANBU agent looked through her bird mask's owl shaped eyeholes attentively. The perspiration in her clenched fist dripped onto the ground in bloody raindrop's. The elite's body was filled with melancholic agitation. Heavily competent, yet still a mere Shinobi, a grand elite's stood with composure that was visibly shaken; all for none to see.

 _'I have none'_

thought the vitality rich ANBU Jounin.

 _' Must i tell myself EVERY waking moment to never have any?.'_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own naruto or any of its characters.

Author-notes: Reposting this chapter as i grow as a writer. So, enjoy this chapter, and don't mind in reviewing me any of your constructive criticism or positive praise. Thanks and see you next chapter. This is long hope you can bare with it. And tell me if you think it's TOO long.

See you next time then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

A ,lightning, slice of life

A brand new morning was once again priming to loom over the village and upon the city of Konoha. Barely awake, Salada haphazardly gurgled on her favorite mint flavored toothpaste. The Uchiha heiresses thin black eyebrow's sank as her eyelids puffed out darkly. Salada with shame, since the age of four, suffered from a rare and acute form of insomnia, and physically it alway showed, especially on her face. It was vastly troublesome having the insomnia; no matter what she did to abate the sleeping disorder, she could never temper it fully. From the earliest of days, when she could remember her dreams, Salada had a recurring nightmare of a ghostly red figure. Every night it would sneak into her imaginative conscience, and all her pleasantly passive dreams would become terriyfingly active nightmares.

However, absent from the thoughts of her unconscious nemesis, the red figured monster, her mind raged on thoughts of destiny, and on a certain yellowed haired buffoon. Viciously spitting her toothpaste into the sink, Salada began to thoroughly examine her messy black hair and weary coal eyes. She noted curiously that her vision, despite being improved, happened to be hazy again.

"Huh, ill take being a poor man in rich country over being a rich man in poor country any day, no sweat." Said the heiress with a low snicker.

As if she had mockingly tempted fate, Salada's felt a spiking pain viciously pulse back into her left eye. Quickly and automatically, the eye turned crimson with two asymmetrical tomoes appearing outside the center of the pupil. Salada, regaining herself from her shocked body, stared back at her rough form and transformed eye. Steadily backing against the bathroom wall, Salada could not help but feel: bitterly bugged, sluggishly dazed, and astoundedly riddled.

"Wow, for me this is excitingly overwhelming, I hardly did anything in developing it to this stage? Two tomoes allready. Really? Two!? This past as improvable, and surely falls outside the realm of typical Sharingan development!"

Salada, with moderate effort, faded her sharingan eye.

Turning the light off in the bathroom, Salada sighed in wonderment.

The house was becoming loud as Salada's mother began to work in the kitchen.

Haruno Sakura, hideously hummed out loud while she rapidly flipped pancakes. When it came to cooking for her star daughter in the morning, the physically strongest shinobi in Konoha always made sure she was up early to feed her daugher. Salada never craved for any carbs or sweets, but the heiress put up with it for the sake of her mother's parental instincts.

Salada quietly stepped into the kitchen behind Sakura and warmly smiled at Tsunade's protégé. The Heiress always admired Sakura's labor. The nice moment instantly shattered; however, as Bolt's snarky face crawled back into her conscience. Simply thinking of that boy was enough to raise Salada's blood, hotly.

Impatiently turning her head around, Salada peered outside the patio door. Her attentive gaze fell onto the famous rocky plateau. She found the Sixth Hokage's carved out face and staired quietly for a few moments.

"Maybe ill wait an extra fifteen minutes today!"

Alerted by her daughters presence, Sakura spun around. Presenting a goofy smile on her face, Salada had a knack for suprisng Sakura, and she had nearly destroyed the kitchen island once before.

"And Good morning to you my little pookie, wookie ,Uchiha girl!," Sakura ran up to her daughter and gave her an epic squeeze that made Salada's eyes bulge out. Meanwhile, Salada stuttered out a troubled 'Goodmorning, mom.'

"mama!," the choked girl gagged out as loud as she could.

"Please don't kill me! I maybe your daughter, but I'm not as physically competent as you!"

Letting go of her pleading daughter, Sakura followed the mammoth hug with a poke to her daughter's forehead.

"I know, hun, but I can't help it. A mother's love is unconditional. Even if we make fools of ourselves in the process, parents cannot help, but to so openly embrace their children."

Rolling her eyes, Salada nursed her poked forehead whilst taking a much needed deep breath into her lungs. Sakura turned around making a plate of food for her daughter. Salada took a seat at the kitchen table patiently waiting for her breakfeast.

Sakura placed a full plate of food in front of her daughter sitting on the opposite side of the table. She was looking forward to having their routine mother, daughter morning conversation.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, hun. What exactly happened yesterday? What compelled you to visit your father's old neighborhood?"

Salada could not answer her mother for a multitude of emotions; a litany of ideals stormed through her head. She did however counter questioned Sakura with her own with intrusiveness.

"Mom, what's my destiny?"

Salada was determined not to elaborate what had happened to her the previous night before. She made a solemn decree to herself, last night, that she was going to find out about truth in everything. Yes, calculated reticence was her plan for now. The Heiress would not ask for help, she would investigate all by herself.

Not being able to answer her daughter definitively, the mood became eerie and quiet in the Uchiha residence. A nauseous tension, one that Sakura was not use to, rose uncomfortably within her. As a parent, and a good example though, Sakura continuted on in hopes of giving the best short answer she could muster.

"Well Salada, when we're born we kind of have a choice in what we want to do with our lives. But, other spiritual like complexities are at the works as well, Yeah, hehehe!"

Sakura stood up to go prepare food for herself doing what she could to try and sway the unusual mood. The Pinked haired woman was certainly out of her element and felt blindsided by her daughter's questioning.

 _'Why?'_. Wondering oddly. _'Why must i stress myself out about all this?',_ Sakura knew the answer to that one, but tried with all her power to ignore it.

 _'First the Sharingan, and now this unanswerable question about destiny? What's going through my little girl's mind? Just what on earth had happened last night in order for her Sharingan to appear anyways?'_

Before Sakura could counter question her daughter's cryptic one, it was to late. Salada had left the kitchen and was slidding the front door shut behind her. Sakura looked at her daughters plate of food that was untouched, and sighed discontentedly.

Taken aback, the lonely woman rubbed roughly her temples. Turning the the stove off she walked over to her daughters plate. She sat in silence, and began to eat it herself

 _'Gods, this is hard alone. The burden of parenting was not intended for one person to take on alone'_

In her thoughts, coming around like clockwork, a certain adult Uchiha male appeared within her mind.

"Sasuke, where are you? I need you. And your daughter needs more than she even know's! You of all people know that i can never fully get over THIS!"

At the word this, Sakura's fist tightened in her lap. Picking up the plate in front of her, she violently slamed it into the table. Brillantly the plate shattered.

* * *

Salada came upon the academies private training ground's next to the Hokage grand office. She looked above the famed mountain ridge horizon of the seven carved out heads of the Hokage's. Her eyes peered over to, Naruto Uzumaki's face than over to Hatake Kakashi's lack of face, the man she was awaiting.

hearing a fant noise in the large tree next to her Salada yawned than smiled. She felt a jolt of laughter erupt from her throat seeing the mask on the carved head. She proceeded to speak outloud, far above a whisper.

" How grandiose is he in his own character, why would you have your masked face be carved out on a stone or rock instead of your full face?"

"Because all the ladies, including your mother, would die from screaming from really seeing just how handsome i really am? Miss Salada Uchiha, your glasses should come off. You look like a glorified bookworm instead of a respected shinobi, wouldnt you say?"

Salada turned around with a victorious grinn as she thorugh a heavy uppercut. The punch landed into one of the palm of the masked man known as the 'Sixth hokage'.

"Nice to meet you today bright and early Salada, I bet you're surprised I'm here earlier than usual?"

Salada felt her smile yield. Taking a step back, she through her backpack onto the sidewalk.

"I can't say that I'm not a bit surprised, Hatake Sensei. Futhermore, I happen to be far more suprised, if not startled, that Konohamaru Sensei did not beat you here to the punch."

Preparing himself Kakashi began to stretch his back. His back cracking loudly, the aging shinobi gave off a low groan.

"Boy, i tell you Salada, when someone reaches my golden age, you tend not to bend as effortlessly as you use to. I can't complain though. At least my vision hasn't diminished, nor has any of my wisdom faded."

With gray hair whitening, veteran eyelids drooping, along with a wrinkling face, Kakashi could not argue that he was noticeable older. But like he told Salada and Sakura before, he was putting the hip back into aging hipster.

"You know Salada, you are far smarter than your father ever was at your age. You know that?"

Salada gave a annoyend 'Hmmed' in response. At the very least, her reverse psychology worked, she drew him out quickly. He was easy to fool at times. Even though he was a former Hokage.

"So, he told you everything then?", spoke Salada directly.

Kakashi turned responding to his pupil directly aswell.

"Yes indeed, Konohamaru told me how you threatened to kill Boruto!"

Salada felt ashamed knowing she let her anger get the best of think that a delinquent like Bolt would get the best of her emotionally was humiliating to idiots words didn't hurt the most though. In fact, some of his outlandish statement's rouse her interest in Shinobi lore. She had a finger on Bolt's pulse. Bolt didn't do what he did because he wanted to hurt her per say, he did beause he want's to become Hokage one day.

 _'Why?'_ , she wondered.

'Why, did so many admire and convict themselves to becoming Hokage?', Breaking her train of thought, Salada broke the uncomfortable silence with admittance to her personal tutor.

"Yes, Kakashi, I used Rakiri recklessly. Even worst is the fact that i couldnt keep my strictness in tact. I humbly apologize."

Kakashi remained silent putting a hand on his pupils arm.

 _'She is just like her father, she does not want to admit to, or to even deal with the idea of being inferior to some of her fellow students, Boruto being the chief one. So, she misplaced her gifted reasoning skills, and the result is scary. A result that nearly lead to a devestating act that would have life altering implications for her. It maybe the biggest gamble of my storied life, but i have to give her a pass here. I'm not her father, or her team leader, and she must find her own way without Sasuke. That foolish boy never did learn from me. She will either teach herself on her own, or Sakura will help her discover her Shinobi way. Yes, I have far more confidence in Sakura than i do with Sasuke, better he be gone indeed. The ace in the hole, that this indeed ends up all well, is the budding fact that Salada the most brilliant shinobi to ever be produced from Konoha since 'Minato Sensei'. Like Minato, Salada Uchiha, will be to smart to turn toward the darkness!'_

Back out of his thought's Kakashi decided to end it all.

"It seems my training with you has reached its conclusion. Congratulations, Salada, you can form Rakiri without seals, a historical achievement. Considering you have not activated your sharingan yet, this only augments it."

With doubful questioning, Salada wobbly reached forward.

"But sensei i-"

As he spun on his heels with a turn and wave, Kakashi waved a goodbye.

"You'll now have time to have an adequate and proper breakfast from now on. You Uchiha sprite. Are cut session today will help you in finding a way to apologize to Boruto too. Just remember who your real friends are, and who your real enemies are, Salada. Ohh, one more thing. You look worse without your glasses, I diged your bookworm look. Id take that look over your fathers defaulted smug face anytime!"

Kakashi reached for the aching part of his back as he thought on about the his future.

 _'Oiii,I think I'm ready to enter into full time retirement. I maybe old, but i havent reached the age that i cant consider starting my own family. Maybe i'll stop by Anko's today?'_

As the Sixth Hokage disappeared down the the damp roads of Konoha, Salada Uchiha stood proudly overconfidence empowering her growing feminine side.

"Lord Sixth, you're the only bo-…I mean man whom I respect. Shanaro!"

With new reassurance, the Heiress turned around to again gaze at the monument heads of the Hokage's. Her smile remained looking on at the lord Sixth's head. As her eyes drifted to the far left carved out face, her smile turned into a scowl. As a growl came threw her clenched teeth, she spit out some air.

"Hashirama Senju, founding father of Konoha. Just what destiny was bounded to you? IF any of these nonsensical fairy tale's exist, than where do i suppodely fall into its ridiculous line?"

While greatly frustered and Picking up her bags, Salada began to sprint to the academy. Shortly, she came in sight upon the student body that was waiting in line outside the classroom door. She placed herself in backdrop out in the scenery like she normally did to observe the mannerisms of her fellow genin. She noted that intolerable Bolt Uzumaki was with the bothersome Nara Shikadai, the boy who took fancy to her. They were good friends. Always joking around;being stereotypical boys.

 _'Stupid, parental dependant boys, always talking about stupid things; doing stupid thing. It never changes. Such is the circle of life. You grow, you live, you learn... and you die.'_

Salada stood and ignored her growling stomach whilst deciding to wait for class in solitude. Breakfeast was overrated, and the breafeast bar was a gimmicky thing.

 _'I can wait till lunch.'_

"And that's kids is how Chakra travels through our bodies."

During the entire class period, that was all Salada had heard.

With her finger's interlaced, the Heiress felt cringy boredom take mighty hold of her. The rest of the students in the classroom were uneasy as the end of the period approached. The heiress with all her disinterest looked over her shoulder. Two genin leveled students, sitting besides Bolt, were giving her the their best wicked eye's they both could conjure. Bolt sat proudly between both of them feeling like a boss above all. Seemingly believing Salada's attention was solely on him, he placed his thumb's downward directly in her line of sight. Salada smiled back as she pushed her glasses up with a lone middle finger. It was her last pair, one that she left under her desk, and she wore them now out of habbit instead of need.

Bolt blinked as he sulked angrily, and Salada grinned happily victorious. Turning her head to the other side of the class room, Salada vision fell upon a far kinder, far friendlier male student.

As soon as Shikadai's eyes locked with Salada's, the young boy's physique became flustered. The Nara boy, shifted his head away hurriedly from Salada's view. Even though she was almost always stoic in her analytically driven mind, a trait she inherited from her estranged father, she could not help but feel somewhat surprised.

 _'Wait a minute here. Could Shikadai Nara thing for me be more than a crush? I cant help But to wonder why? the Yellow haired jerk, surely would never want to have a friend, much less a best friend, that would think so highly of me.'_

Now ringing loudly, the school bells sounded off brilliantly, and everyone in class quickly stormed out into the hallway's. Stepping down onto the main class room floor, Salada came face to face with Shikadai's friend, the ever impudent blonde narcissist.

Openly miffed Bolt gave, The Uchiha Witch, a blow of air into her eyes followed with a stream of spit onto her shirt. Wiping the disgusting and sticky moisture off her shirt, the insulted girl, to Boruto's shocking surprise, stayed firm and tall. Walking into the boisterous hallway, Salada felt the same rage from the night before building within her again.

'The only apology i could even come close to giving him, Hatake, would be to his father for giving Bolt an agonzing, torturous death instead of a quick slice to the throat!'

Before Salada cursed out loud she found her younger friend, Himawari Uzumaki, before her, smiling happily at her. Always swift and respectful was the nimble 'Cat Rabbit'.

"Hello, Salada-senpai! Sorry, I would love to talk catch up with you, but i am afraid that i have to go home and train with my Auntie today. I hope maybe tomorrow we can have some time together to practice shuriken throwing like we did last week!"

Nodding pleasantly, Salada grinned approvingly at her young friend.

"Sure thing, 'Cat Rabbit', but next time we meet i intend to bust your butt with a new taijutsu routine, got it! Shuriken practice will be secondary from now on."

As she bowed elegantly, Himawari giggled enthusiastically. The good natured girl walked up to her brother along with Bolt's group of friend's.

Salada, grinning delightfully all the while, quietly pushing her glasses up onto her face with an index finger.

 _'That's what the shinobi world needs more of, girls of Himawari's ilk. I can't wait to fight along your side as a team partner! Yes, ill be sure that is the case'_

* * *

Author Notes:

Back to it. Again, tell me what you think please on, pacing, spelling, gramer and such.

Till next time, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 _"Salada? Salada!?"_

The heiress broke out of her trance, as she walked with her robust team mate; and she sighed heavily.

" Sorry Himawari, im tired so i can't find the words to speak right now."

Playfully intertwining her hands behind her back, Himawari grinned sheepishly as she decided head her seniors feelings. The Uzumaki and Uchiha duo had finished their S- Class mission and Salada was all but enervated. The conclusion for Himawari Uzumaki though was a different story. The young 'Cat Rabbit' was bouncing off the walls with energy. Himawari was determined not to bother her team leader now more than ever. There was tension between the two of them.

That man's incoherent words, that foreigner's unintelligible rant.

"You, YOU. You have doomed my sweat and tears for your own benefit; yet again my kin fall short of freedom! You have no idea, NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

After those eerie words, he reached into his chest pocket and BOOM. He was a puff of black smoke and dry blood.

HImwari was shaken a little from it, Salada however was greatly disturbed from it.

The incident was playing through Salada's mind as if it was on a continuous movie reel. The Uchiha elite couldn't help but feel more than downtrodden. It also did not help that their trip home was going to take a few days.

"Just keep the juvenile banter to a minimal, Himawari. We almost have a full five day walk home, and we can expect a grand celebration at home. After all, once we reach Konoha, you'll be promoted to Jounin."

Himawari giggled, mirroring her father completely.

"Yeah, not very interested in that at all. Who cares about promotions during these's peaceful times anyways? I rather be promoted to 'Free Earth Traveler' than to attain the 'Who Gives a Rat's Ass Jounin', title."

Veraciously, Salada shook her head swiftly. Disregarding the instinct to verbally scold Himawari.

'Cat rabbit, strangely enough a years ago i would want to upper cut you and brag about how that the aim for Hokage should be the goal for all Shinobi and Kunoichi alike. Now though? I can't agree more with you.'

Salada sighed as she blushed a bit looking to the side of the dirt road. Himawari drawing something out from deep within the Uchiha heiress.

She did not showcase this unknown emotion as she spoke out loud as an old adult would to a naive child.

"It's definitely not a title; it's a highly prestigious status. The Konoha people that believe in the will of fire are going to expect much more from you now, Himawari. Your childish carefree attitude is eventually going land you in trouble. Shikamaru, and the rest of the senior council of jounins, and more importantly your father are going to expect grave sacrifice from you..."

Somber did Himawari's face become. Harshly stopping her strut at the word sacrifice, Himawari austere face turned only to meet Salada's own bleak complexion. The edgy and Somber mood quickly changed as the Cat Rabbit quickly left it.

Whilst smacking pouty lips, Himawari eyes bugged out as she wiggled her hips back and forth.

"Oh, light Salad dressing, my daddy don't scare me but little, but your PaPa terrify you too much? At least that's what i get out of this uptight and anxious mindset of your's. Indeed, always so stringent. Honoring the Shinobi creed down to it's written letter. I do find it hilarious how you had stopped me from ending the life of that diamond theif that put that poor elderly merchant man into a wheel chair for the rest of his life."

Tones becoming unkindly, Salada sharpened up her own arguemenitive voice, retorting harshly.

" Ridiculous! Your arguing for an ill advised emotionally charged sentence for that thief. Simply put, HIMAWARI, that scumbag's crime did not damn him to the gallows! Any way's, it is a mute point. Thief's akin to him, and outright murderer's opposite of him, are protected under the 'Gokage Pact of Rehabilitation'. I find it hard to believe that you can't remember that passed legislation. And oh, who was the number one advocate for that pact any way's? I know that The Kazekage was somewhat reluctant of it and Raikage outright opposed it. However, your father was tie breaker that pushed that legislation in concrete law!"

Angrily, Himawari gruffed as she kicked a stone off the side of the trail.

"Yes, my father's brilliant mind at work, he is truly the arbiter of world peace. Naruto Uzumaki, the shining moral beacon of this world so full of rotten people, RIGHT? I'm surprised he has not considered introducing a law enforcing everyone to forcefully smile all the time. Seriously though, i maybe only just turned eighteen, but even i know that some scum don't deserve help. The guillotine needs to be used far more now than ever. Yes, the world is at peace, but civilian crime is on the upswing."

While Salada hmped, just like her father.

Along the rocky trail, Salada and Himawari decided to take a detour. This was much to Salada's displeasure, but childishly, Himawari insisted. Since the 'Cat Rabbit' always wanted to see the lightning countries seashores, Salada felt obligated to give into her junior teammates wishes.

Continuing on the two Jounin Kunoichi came across a rocky ledge that hugged a beach side as far as the eye could see. Himawari upon seeing it squealed with sheer delight, the warm ocean wind was fresh and crisp. Salada chuckled lightly and grinned warmly, even the elite Uchiha had to admit that the sea air great.

'Maybe bending the rules a bit sometimes isn't so bad. After all, we finished a two week assigned mission in just five days.'

Himawari shouted out as she pointed down the rocky path that both her and Salada had been traveling on.

"Look Salada! there's a child down the road ways, alone!"

Salada without a word rushed past a questioning Himawari. The confused Uzumaki followed her senior teammate but decided to allow Salada time to converse with the child first. It was best, after all, the Uchiha heiress had a soft spot for kids.

Salada was by the child's side in seconds with Himawari coming up besides her senior teammate a minute later.

"Hello young one; are you all right? What on earth are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?"

Bending down on one of her knees, Salada began to examine thoroughly the child before her. Surely no older than six, the kid was a little boy. He was crying a bit and his knees were scrapped up and bloody. The shivering boy looked up into Salada's concerned eyes; for a moment he seemed to calm down. Quickly, however, he began to sob as he fell roughly into Salada's apprehensive arms.

Himawari shocked looked over Salada's shoulders at the boy. The four pointy whiskers on her pale cheeks began to twitch. She was completely confused.

The boy began to speak through his ranking sob's. Yet, thanks to Salada's protective embrace, the boys words came out clear and concise.

"I'm sorry, i ran off from the village and got lost in the woods. I tripped really hard on the ground and my knees hurt so bad!"

Salada began to rock the boy in her arms as she gently shushed him.

"Shhhh, little one, your okay im here. You just have some scraps on your knees thats all. Just tell me where your home is and ill take you there! We can bandage your boo boo's their"

The little boy eyes, even though softened, seemed to not relax that much. Salada's Sharingan was activated; Himawari took note of this and hoped. Himawari stepped back as she felt the urge to take hold of Salada.

'Easy there, Salada. Easy. Cage up that that inner emotional Sasuke of your's, and let that rational Salada logic take hold!', thought a perceptive Himawari.

The boy pointed at a sign that sat at a fork in the road. The left sign read Kumogakure bay. The boy became more specific now as Salada erased her Sharingan.

"There is a small harbor village just before Kumogakure bay. That's were i have been staying"

Helping the boy up, Salada gently patted the dirt off his old clothes. Although not the best medic nin, Salada began to heal the boys scraps with her hands.

The young, barely three foot tall, boy looked down in pure amazement. Looking back up he smiled beamingly at Salada.

At seeing this, Salada head and eyes darted to the side as Himawari chuckled under her breath.

"There. Looks like you have no need now for bandages but i hope you can avoid such injuries in the fut-"

Salada was caught off guard with a warm hug.

The Heiress to the Uchiha felt embarrassed when she felt a small blush bloom on her pale cheeks. Patting the troubled boy gentle on the back, her lips shaped into a motherly smile without her even noticing. Handing the youngling over to Himawari, Salada told the contented boy to hold onto Himawari's hand. She also promised the ragged boy a safe passage home.

Silently, Himawari smiled warmly at Salada than grinned cheerfully at the boy as the three of them began to walk about.

'Really not the best people's person are you, Salada?'

The Hyuga Uzumaki hybrid turned her head to face the boy. She noted how he stared in awe at Uchiha crest on the back of Salada's black shirt. She got curious boy's attention by speaking up lowly.

"You know that crest symbol, right?"

The boy looked up at Himawari shaking his head no.

"That is the symbol of the Uchiha, a powerful ninja clan, and you know what she's the last of them."

"ninja clan?" The boy questioned, shyly. His big eyes now widened with confusion; curiosity was now taking its hold on him. Himawari, gleefully seeing this, playfully expanded on with the subject even further.

"Well, you see, when you get older, you're going to have the choice at becoming a strong ninja or an average citizen. A normal citizen is really important if not more important than a ninja's. Ninja's, however, do very dangerous things and can end up hurt real bad"

The boy blinked as the returned his eyes back onto Salada's back.

"Ninja clan, symbol of the Uchiha? This is so strange, but one thing i know though."

Smiling happily, the boy's cerulean eye's shinned while his blond hair swayed.

"She seems really cool!"

Playfully, Himawari loudly snorted regaining the boys attention.

"Hay, im cool too! Watch this!"

Himawari slowly activated her byakugan showing it off proudly.

The boy's face deadpanned as he gagged a bit.

"Ewwww, gross veins. Your ugly face is even more hideous now!"

Himawari gritted her teeth, her head turning into the color of a tomato, but felt the boys hand gently tug on her's.

"Yeah, your both pretty cool, huh. I like your whiskers too!"

Deactivating her Byakugan she nodded to the boy.

'I wonder if you really think im ugly, brat!'

Himawari mood swung again as the boy continued his questioning.

"Will you protect me?!"

Awkwardly, Himawari reassured the young boy.

"Yes...YES, of course. We're protecting you right now. Were taking you home now!"

* * *

Author Notes: The more i go into rewrites the more i add, Geeze. Hope you all like. Again i would like any type of constructive feedback, positive or negetive.

Till next time, peace.


End file.
